Good Night
by japaatv
Summary: sauhusHU
1. Welcome to The Cullen Family

**WELCOME TO THE CULLEN FAMILY**

Sentado no sofá da sala, eu zapeio entre os canais da televisão procurando por alguma coisa interessante. Infelizmente, tudo o que tinha eram algumas comédias românticas ruins e jornais de notícias, nada que me interessasse de verdade.

"Mãe você viu meus sapatos prateados?" eu ouço Rose gritar no andar de cima, e reviro os olhos. Ela havia começado a se arrumar fazia três horas e ainda não estava pronta! Não era como se estivéssemos indo a algum lugar muito importante.

"Você procurou debaixo da sua cama, querida?" eu ouço a voz da minha mãe vinda do cômodo ao lado, na cozinha.

"Sim, eu já procurei por toda a casa e ainda... Oh, deixa para lá!" Rose responde.

"Oh, olá, querido. Já está pronto?" ouço a voz da minha mãe, dessa vez no mesmo cômodo, ela estava bem atrás de mim e contorna o sofá para se sentar ao meu lado.

"Faz uma hora" digo com um suspiro. "Nós já não estamos atrasados?"

"Bom, eu disse a Rose que nos encontraríamos com Carlisle às oito, mas na verdade eu combinei com ele às nove" ela dá de ombros com um sorriso convencido no rosto. "Mas e quanto a você? O que está achando desse jantar?"

"Eu não sei, nós nem chegamos no restaurante" eu digo sem tirar os olhos da tela da TV.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, filho".

"Eu estou bem, mãe, eu já disse. Vocês estão saindo há algum tempo, já estava na hora de ele querer conhecer sua família".

"Bom, eu só quero que você saiba que eu me importo muito a opinião de vocês, ok?"

"Eu sei disso" eu murmuro. A verdade era que não estava tudo bem, já era estranho o suficiente saber que minha mãe estava namorando, agora eu tinha que ir encontrar com esse cara e a família dele.

Não é que eu não goste de Carlisle, quer dizer só devo ter encontrado com ele uma vez, quando ele passou em casa para pegar minha mãe para levá-la para jantar, o problema era que eu não estava confortável com essas novidades todas. Desde que meu pai traiu a minha mãe com aquela secretária vadia dele, Charlotte, e minha mãe o expulsou de casa, tem sido só nós três e eu estava acostumado com isso, estava acostumado em ser o homem da casa e havia me coprometido a cuidar delas, mas agora com Carlisle na jogada, as coisas estavam diferentes. Quero dizer, eu nem sei direito se o relacionamento de minha mãe com Carlisle vai durar, mas a cada dia que passa, parece que a coisa fica mais séria, e eu sei que não vai demorar muito para eles começarem a pensar em se casar, e aí sim as coisas vão mudar de vez, e eu não tenho certeza se eu realmente quero que isso aconteça. O pior é que, por mais que eu não esteja confortável com tudo isso, eu sei que Carlisle faz muito bem para a minha mãe, ela andava meio depressiva desde o lance todo com o meu pai, provavelmente ser trocada por uma garota que é dez anos mais nova que ela, não lhe fez muito bem. Bom, não fez bem para nenhum de nós.

Já faziam dois anos desde que Peter, meu pai, havia saído de casa, foi um momento difícil para todos nós, mas especialmente para a minha mãe. Eles estavam casados há anos, mal haviam se tornado adultos quando isso aconteceu, e pouco tempo depois Rosalie nasceu. Naquela época, tudo ainda estava bem, eles ainda eram um casal feliz, mas dois anos depois, quando eu nasci, as coisas começaram a piorar. Eles viviam brigando e estava na cara que aquele casamento só estava de pé por causa de mim e de Rose. Os anos se passaram, e aí minha mãe descobriu sobre a traição, logicamente ela expulsou meu pai de casa, e nós três estamos vivendo juntos desde então.

"Estou pronta!" eu ouço a voz de Rosalie, ela estava no pé da escada, vestindo um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos, os cabelos louros longos estavam soltos e calçava o sapato de salto prateado que estava procurando a pouco tempo.

"Ótimo, eu vou avisar Carlisle que já estamos a caminho" diz minha mãe se levantando do sofá pegar o telefone.

Nós chegamos no restaurante alguns minutos depois, Carlisle havia feito reservas para nós em restaurante chique em Portland, ele e seus filhos moravam em Forks, e nós em Seattle, então ele e minha mãe resolveram se encontrar no meio do caminho, onde seria fácil para todo mundo. A verdade é que, se temos que culpar alguém por esse relacionamento, deveria ser minha tia Renee. Foi ela quem teve a ideia de apresentar minha mãe ao melhor amigo do marido dela, Charlie, há três meses atrás.

"Oi, estou procurando a reserva feita no nome de Carlsile Cullen?" diz minha mãe ao waiter na entrada.

"Ah sim, por favor, sigam-me" ele nos guiou o caminho até a mesa onde Carlisle estava sentado. Ele se levanta para nos cumprimentar quando nos vê chegando. Ele usava os mesmos cabelos loiros claros penteados para trás que estava usando da primeira vez que o vi, e observando bem, era óbvio que minha mãe havia feito uma ótima escolha, quero dizer, Carlisle era bonito, gentil, rico, os dois formavam um belo casal, e se tinha algo de que eu tinha certeza era que ele amava a minha mãe, e que minha mãe o amava.

"Olá, você deve ser Rose" diz Carlisle ao cumprimentar minha irmã. "E nós já nos conhecemos antes, certo?" ele pergunta estendendo sua mão para mim.

"Ah, sim..." murmuro apertando sua mão.

"Bom, esses são meus filhos, Edward e Alice" ele diz indicando o rapaz e a garota sentados à mesa junto com ele.

Pois é, como se já não fosse o suficiente, Carlisle tinha filhos, o que, no final das contas, significava que além de um quase pai, eu também ganharia novos quase irmãos. Eu não sabia muito sobre eles, minha mãe havia dito que ela também não havia tido a chance de passar muito tempo com eles, mas ela me contou sobre a história da família de Carlisle, e como sua esposa, Elizabeth, e mães de seus filhos, havia morrido há cinco anos atrás de câncer e como fora difícil para eles superar tudo aquilo. Aparentemente, Alice era nova demais para entender o que estava acontecendo, tinha apenas seis anos, e desde então, Carlisle é quem cuida dela, com a ajuda da babá, Sue e os outros empregados da casa. Foi Edward que havia sido o mais afetado pela morte de Elizabeth. Ele tinha onze quando tudo aconteceu, minha mãe disse que os dois eram muito próximos, e ele nunca havia conseguido superar a perda, ele se tornara um garoto rebelde e arredio, e, aparentemente, ele era tão a favor desse relacionamento quanto eu.

"Eu sou Alice" diz a garota de cabelos escuros e curtos, ela vestia um vestido rosa claro cheio de babados e acenava alegremente para mim e para Rose.

"Olá, Alice, meu nome é Rosalie, mas pode me chamar de Rose" Rose exclama, acenando de volta, ela sempre teve jeito para crianças.

"Rose! Que nome bonito!" ela exclama sorrindo.

"Ahm, eu sou Jasper" eu digo, isso podia ser mais desconfortável?

"E eu sou Edward" Edward murmura em seu canto, estendendo a mão para que eu a apertasse. Seu aperto é firme e breve, ele parecia incomodado com algo e eu sabia muito bem o que era. Nossos pais estavam tentando unir a família, se é que poderíamos nos chamar disso, provavelmente nos preparando para quando finalmente se casassem e todos nós tivéssemos que viver todos juntos. Urgh, eu realmente espero que eu já esteja na faculdade quando isso acontecer.

"Então... Rosalie, sua mãe me contou que você foi aceita em Yale, certo?" Carlisle pergunta depois que todos nós nos sentamos e fazemos nosso pedido.

"Ah, sim. Ela falou isso para todo mundo" Rose diz com um sorriso sem graça.

"Bom, Yale é uma faculdade muito boa. Eu mesmo fiz medicina lá, você vai se divertir".

"Ah, eu realmente espero que sim".

"E você, Jasper? Vai começar seu segundo ano do colegial?" ele pergunta.

"Hum... é... parece que sim" eu murmuro.

"Bom, Edward está no segundo ano também!" Carlsile exclama.

"Eu estou na quinta série!" diz Alice.

"Ah, é sim, filha, você está na quinta série" ele diz afagando a cabeça de Alice.

Eu olho para Edward, ele encarava seu prato vazio com uma expressão nada prazerosa no rosto. Eu podia entender, provavelmente eu estava com essa mesma expressão no meu rosto. Mas de repente, ele olha para mim. Seus olhos verdes brilhantes encontram-se com o meu e eu sinto a imediata necessidade de quebrar o contato visual.

O jantar não poderia ter sido menos estranho. Quero dizer, a comida estava boa, e o lugar era agradável, nós passamos um bom tempo conversando sobre Rosalie e seu primeiro ano em Yale que se iniciaria em poucos meses, e ela não poderia estar mais animada. Aparentemente, Carlisle também estudara em Yale e os dois passaram um bom tempo trocando experiências e conselhos, o que deixou minha mãe feliz em ver que Carlisle estava ganhando a aprovação da minha irmã.

Nós também passamos um bom tempo ouvindo Alice falar sobre sua escola e sobre a garota que passou piolho para todo mundo na sala. E depois, o assunto mudou para como foi a primeira vez que Carlisle e minha mãe se conheceram, graças a Rose, é claro. É, parecia que nossa nova família até que estava começando a se dar bem, todos estavam sendo gentis, fazendo perguntas e mantendo assuntos agradáveis, e eu até me esforcei para manter uma conversa descente com Carlisle para que minha mãe viesse me encher o saco depois que o jantar terminasse, mas Edward não. Ele simplesmente ficava lá, sentado, comendo sua comida, acenando com a cabeça uma vez ou outra e respondendo apenas quando falam com ele, e olhando para mim.

E isso me deixa desconfortável.

Quero dizer, não é o fato de que ele está olhando para mim que me faz ficar apreensivo, porque Alice também está fazendo o mesmo, é só o jeito que ele está fazendo isso.

Seus olhos, têm uma coloração esverdeada, meio acinzentada, e toda vez que nossos olhares se encontram, eu sinto esta estranha necessidade imediata de quebrar o contato visual. Edward era um tanto intimidante, ele certamente havia herdado a beleza de seu pai, seus cabelos eram castanhos acobreados e bagunçados, como se ele tivesse acabado de levantar da cama após uma boa noite de sono, sua pele era clara, assim como a de Carlsile, o nariz formava um ângulo perfeito, os lábios eram grossos e bem avermelhados, e seu maxilar era largo e quadrado, o que lhe dava uma aparência bem máscula e sexy.

Eu tento ignorar a forma como seus olhos me observam de forma tão intensa enquanto terminamos o jantar, eu tento ignorar o jeito que ele me observa atentamente enquanto eu como o sorvete de morango que eu havia pedido de sobremesa. Eu tento ignorar o modo como seus olhos estão seguindo a colher em minha mão, fazendo seu caminho até minha boca, e a maneira como ele observa atentamente meus lábios enquanto eles se fecham em torno da colher. Eu tento fingir que não percebo a maneira como ele para de comer seu próprio sorvete, sua colher parada no meio do ar, e a maneira como ele lambe os lábios, deslizando sua língua por entre eles, enquanto me observa atentamente.

Eu tento ignorar todas essas coisas, mesmo que elas me deixem desconfortável.

_SEVEN MONTHS AFTER_

Eu olho a mim mesmo pelo espelho. God, eu estava ridículo. Por que eu tinha vestir smoking e gravata borboleta? Quer dizer, não é porque eu estava levando minha mãe até o altar, não era como se eu fosse o noivo. Bom, não, isso seria nojento.

Eu ouço alguém bater na porta, graças a Deus, me tirando desses pensamentos perturbadores. Eu vejo, pelo reflexo do espelho, Rosalie entrar, vestindo um longo vestido verde claro, os cabelos loiros presos em um coque baixo, com algumas mexas caindo-lhe pela lateral do rosto.

"Você está linda, Rose!" eu exclamo, me virando em sua direção.

"Ah, eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo de você. Vem cá, deixa eu dar um jeito nisso" ela diz se aproximando para arrumar minha gravata. "Bem melhor". Ela diz.

"Muito obrigado" eu dou uma olhada no espelho, ela tinha razão.

"Então... Como estão as coisas?"

"Bom, agora que você deu um jeito nessa gravata, acho que sim".

"Não... eu quero dizer com esse lance de mamãe e Carlisle".

"Oh... Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso? Eu já disse que está tudo bem!"

"Bom, você não parece tão empolgado".

"E por que eu estaria? Quero dizer, eu sei que Carlisle é legal, e que mamãe ama ele, e que ele com certeza vai fazer ela mais feliz do que Peter fez, mas... Não é como se eu estivesse animado para mudar de casa e de cidade. Você sabia que em Forks chove e faz frio praticamente o ano todo?"

"Carlisle é rico, ele tem uma mansão, tenho certeza que deve ter aquecedor lá, não vai ser tão ruim..."

"Fácil para você falar, você vai estar em Connectcut!"

"Sim, mas eu vou voltar todos os feriados. Além disso, você só vai ficar lá por três anos, vai passar rápido. Please, você tem que tentar! Mamãe não fica tão feliz há anos!"

"Urgh, fine!" eu digo revirando os olhos.

"Ótimo, agora é melhor irmos, ou chegaremos mais atrasados do que a noiva".

Rose e eu nos apressamos para chegar ao térreo, na entrada do salão de festas da pequena pousada que minha mãe e Carlisle escolheram para celebrar o casamento. Nada muito extravagante, era o segundo casamento da minha mãe e ela optou por fazer as coisas mais simples dessa vez, do jeito que ela sempre sonhou que seu primeiro casamento fosse. Bom, parece que sua primeira festa de casamento não foi exatamente como ela esperava, assim como todo o resto do casamento.

"Jasper, querido! Você está lindo!" Esme exclama quando me vê chegar com Rosalie.

"Oh thank you, mom, mas você é o foco hoje" digo sorrindo. Ela estava mesmo bonita, seus cabelos estavam presos em um alto, um véu caia por sua cabeça descendo por suas costas, seu vestido era em um tom prateado, bem claro, justo ao seu corpo, cobrindo-lhe os pés.

"Desculpe o atraso, mãe, levou um tempo para fazer Jasper parecer apresentável".

"Rose, você é hilária" digo revirando os olhos.

"Vocês poderiam fazer um trégua por hoje? É meu casamento!" diz minha mãe. "E é melhor nós nos apressarmos, ou Carlisle vai achar que eu desisti de me casar".

"Tudo bem, eu vejo vocês no altar. C'mon, Bella, está na nossa hora". Diz Rose para Bella. Bella era dois anos mais nova que eu, filha de Renee e Charlie, minha mãe tinha escolhido ela e Rose para serem suas damas de honra.

Eu espio as duas entrarem no salão de festas assim que a música começa a tocar, em seguida, eu ofereço meu braço a minha mãe, ela coloca o seu ao redor do meu.

"Está pronta, mãe?" pergunto erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Com certeza, querido. E você?"

"Se você está, eu também estou" digo encolhendo os ombros.

Bella e Rose finalmente chegam ao altar, e essa é nossa deixa. Tranquilamente, eu e minha mãe caminhamos pelo corredor diante de nós, sendo cumprimentados pelos convidados ao nosso redor. Eu avisto Carlisle, ele estava há alguns metros de distância de nós, esperando para nos receber. Parecia nervoso, e não era para menos. Nós finalmente chegamos ao altar, e gentilmente eu entrego a mão de minha mãe a ele, que, é claro, a aceita.

"Cuide bem dela" eu lhe digo.

"Pode ter certeza que sim" diz Carlisle com um sorriso.

Eu sorrio para ele e caminho em direção a Edward, o padrinho do noivo, me juntando a ele na lateral do altar. God, Edward estava lindo com aquele smoking e os cabelos arrumados. Bom, eu preferia eles bagunçados, era mais sexy, mas Edward ficava bem de qualquer jeito. Urgh, eu não podia pensar nisso, eu não podia pensar em Edward dessa forma, ele seria meu irmão... ou quase. De qualquer forma, mesmo que não fôssemos parentes, viveríamos juntos na mesma casa pelos próximos anos, e eu não podia pensar nele dessa forma. Eu me forço a prestar atenção em Alice, que agora andava pelo corredor entre os bancos dos convidados, com um lindo vestido verde claro, trazendo consigo, em u,ma pequena almofada branca em suas mãos, as alianças.

Eu tento ignorar o fato de que Edward está bem ali, ao meu lado para prestar atenção nos votos de casamento de minha mãe e meu futuro padrasto, mas como eu poderia? Eu não consigo parar de pensar em Edward desde o dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez, aquele jantar em família, eu não consigo parar de pensar na forma como ele me olhava, tão atentamente, com tanto desejo que eu me pergunto como nossos pais e irmãs não haviam percebido. Eu tinha me esquecido de quão bonito e intimidante ele era, e como ele era capaz de me fazer me sentir como uma garotinha de doze anos. Edward não havia aparecido em nenhum dos ensaios para o casamento, ele também não fora ao jantar de noivado, e eu tinha a impressão de que ele só estava aqui por provavelmente seu pai o tinha obrigado.

Oh, Gosh, eu fiquei esse tempo todo pensando em Edward e nem prestei atenção no casamento! Agora minha mãe e Carlisle estavam colocando a aliança em seus dedos, e todo mundo começou a suspirar e aplaudir enquanto eles andavam de mãos dadas pelo corredor, com Alice na frente guiando o caminho. Edward e Rose vão logo atrás, de braços dados, e eu e Bella em seguida.

A festa após a cerimônia havia sido incrível. Assim como todo o resto, minha mãe e Carlisle decidiram manter tudo muito simples, embora o Buffet estava incrível. Eu passei a maior parte do tempo cumprimentando parentes que não via há muito tempo, e conversando com Bella e Rose. Dessa vez, por algum motivo, Edward não estava olhando para mim como antes, muito pelo contrário, era como se eu não existisse. Ele passou o tempo inteiro com seus conhecidos, e, por um momento, eu percebi que ele havia sumido, provavelmente fugido para uma festa particular entre eles e seus amigos.

Havia sido um belo casamento. A noiva estava linda, a cerimônia havia sido emocionante e a festa estava animada, tudo como deveria ser. Mas, infelizmente, o casamento não parava por aí. Só de pensar que eu teria que teria que começar as mudanças para Forks e morar na mansão dos Cullen, eu já sentia meu estômago embrulhar.


	2. The First Night

**THE FIRST NIGHT**

Três dias haviam se passado após o casamento de Esme e Carlisle, e eu finalmente estava me mudando para a casa dos Cullen... Não que eu estivesse ansioso para isso, mas não era como se eu estivesse outra saída, certo? Bom, pelo o que parecia, os Cullen não viviam exatamente em Forks, eles viviam nos arredores da cidade, praticamente no meio da floresta, o que até poderia ser algo bom, se aquele lugar não fosse tão frio e chovesse quase todos os dias do ano.

A casa em que eles viviam era muito extravagante para o meu gosto, mas eu tinha decorado o meu quarto exatamente do jeito que eu queria cerca de uma semana antes do casamento. Carlisle havia levado a mim, minha mãe Rose para comprar os móveis novos, e, naquele mesmo dia, ele havia feito aqueles discursos clichês para mim e para minha irmã, dizendo que não queria substituir nosso pai verdadeiro e que esperava que nos déssemos bem. Bom, eu devo dizer que Carlisle era mesmo um cara legal, e que, a cada dia que se passava, eu me sentia idiota por não ser completamente a favor ao casamento. Digo, se fosse só por Carlisle, talvez eu até poderia me acostumar com isso tudo, mas ainda tinha Forks, e a casa nova, e os filhos de Carlisle. Bom, felizmente, Edward passou o tempo todo em seu quarto durante o tempo em que fiquei na mansão dos Cullen para decorar meu quarto, mas agora não tinha mais como fugir, nós teríamos que morar juntos e eu teria que me acostumar com sua presença.

Era de tarde quando minha mãe e eu chegamos na mansão de Carlisle. Rosalie estava na faculdade, então nós trouxemos as coisas dela que estavam na nossa casa e deixaríamos em seu quarto até ela voltar e decidir o que fazer com elas. O meu quarto ficava no quarto andar, porta no final do corredor e havia um banheiro logo à frente, mesmo andar que o quarto de Edward. Os de Rosalie e Alice ficavam no andar debaixo, por serem meninas, tinham uma suíte para cada, enquanto Edward e eu tínhamos que dividir o banheiro. E, por fim, o quarto da minha mãe e Carlisle, que ficava no segundo andar, junto com o escritório de Carlisle.

Após sermos recebidos alegremente por Carlisle e Alice, eu pego algumas das minhas caixas essenciais e dirijo-me para até o meu quarto. Havia apenas três portas no quarto andar. Uma delas era o quarto de Edward, e eu podia ouvir a música baixa vinda por de trás da porta. Eu tento ignorar o fato de que ele deve estar lá dentro agora mesmo, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, e continuo meu caminho até o meu quarto. O quarto era enorme em comparação com o que eu dormia na minha antiga casa. A parede do lado sul da casa era totalmente de vidro, em todos os andares, dando a uma vista espetacular da floresta ao redor da casa.

Eu coloco as caixas em cima da mesa antes de voltar para a garagem para pegar o resto, repitindo o processo por mais algumas vezes até que todas as minhas coisas estivem onde deveriam estar. Na cozinha, Esme, Carlisle e Alice preparavam o jantar, e pareciam estar se divertindo por lá.

Eu começo com o básico primeiro, tirando as roupas das malas e colocando-as no guarda-roupa, depois, tiro os meus livros de dentro das caixas e os colocos na estante que havia comprado. Próximo passo era arrumar meus itens pessoais, como fotos, filmes, CDs, livros escolares, documentos importantes que eu tinha que guardar, produtos de higiene e etc.

Quase tudo estava pronto depois de algumas horas, cansado, eu desmaiei na minha cama para um cochilo, precisando dormir. Não muito tempo depois, fui acordado com alguém batendo na minha porta. Sonolento, eu caminho até a porta para ver quem era, e me deparo com Carlisle, todo sorridente esperando eu abrir.

"O jantar está pronto. Fizemos lasanha, sua mãe disse que você gosta então..." ele diz.

"Oh... Ahm... obrigado... já estou descendo".

"Vejo que já arrumou tudo por aqui" ele diz, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

"Ah, sim, está tudo pronto. Eu aproveitei para tirar um cochilo".

"Bom... que bom, espero que esteja tudo do jeito que goste, se precisar de mais alguma coisa..."

"Não, está tudo bem, obrigado".

"Bom, eu vou chamar Edward, então". Ele sorri e vai até a porta fechada do outro lado do corredor, e eu aproveito para ir ao banheiro antes de descer para a cozinha. Eu olho para mim mesmo no espelho, meu cabelo estava uma bagunça completa, e eu me sinto envergonhado por permitir Carlisle me ver assim. Eu dou um jeito nos meus cabelos, saindo do banheiro. No caminho, eu posso ouvir Edward e Carlisle conversando dentro do quarto de Edward, eu desço até a cozinha, onde encontro Alice e minha mãe conversando e rindo alegremente.

Carlisle e Edward aparecem logo depois, Edward não parecia muito contente em se juntar à nós, então eu simplesmente assumo que Carlisle deve ter obrigado ele a participar do nosso primeiro jantar em família na casa nova. Nós jantamos na mesa da cozinha, que era menor que a da sala de jantar. A lasanha estava uma delicia, e o jantar foi tão agradável quanto aquele há um ano atrás quando nos conhecemos. Como sempre, Edward ficou quieto o tempo todo, Alice era a que falava mais, e Carlisle e Esme ficavam perguntando coisas para tentar manter um assunto interessante. Eu estava começando a achar que seria uma boa ideia entrar em uma greve de fome, se todas as nossas refeições fossem ser como esta.

Quando terminamos o jantar, Carlisle decidiu que seria uma boa ideia se fossemos conhecer resto da casa. Ele nos levou até o lado de fora, para conhecer o jardim e um pouco da orla da floresta que circundava a casa, teria sido um passeio legal se eu tivesse a idade de Alice e tudo não estivesse molhado. Assim que o passeio termina, eu volto para o meu quarto, pego algumas roupas limpas e vou tomar banho no banheiro. Logo em seguida, eu volto para o meu quarto, fico um tempo mexendo no computador, e depois decido ir me deitar.

Era de madrugada, já passava da meia-noite, e eu estava me revirando em minha própria cama, tentando dormir. Eu havia tirado um longo cochilo mais cedo, depois de arrumar minhas coisas em meu quarto, e agora eu estava sem sono algum. Cansado de ficar deitado, eu me levanto e decido fazer um passeio silencioso pela casa, aproveitando que a casa estava fazia e não tinha ninguém por perto.

Eu me lembro de ter visto uma jacuzzi do lado de fora da casa durante o passeio com Carlisle, e me pergunto se seria uma boa ideia experimentá-la. Eu não tinha certeza se Carlisle gostava que ficássemos perambulando pela casa durante a noite, mas ele mesmo havia me dito para me sentir em casa, e, além disso, se eu fosse discreto o suficiente, ninguém iria ficar sabendo disso.

Eu pego uma bermuda e toalha e desço até o térreo, a porta que dava para o exterior da casa estava trancada, mas não foi difícil de encontrar a chave. Eu ligo a jacuzzi, esperando ela enchê-la com água quente e então entro na enorme banheira, sentindo a água em minha pele enquanto me sento, esticando as pernas. Meu corpo estava quase todo submerso pela água quente, exceto pelos ombros e cabeça. Eu fecho e me deixo relaxar, sentindo a água ao meu redor. Fuck, aquilo era tão bom.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei sentado dentro da água quente, mas eu podia sentir a pele das minhas mãos e pés começarem a se enrugar. O banho na jacuzzi havia sido tão relaxante que eu estava começando a sentir os efeitos do sono. Satisfeito, eu saio da jacuzzi, enrolando meu corpo na toalha seca, eu desligo o aparelho, esperando ele se esvaziar, e então volto para dentro da casa, trancando as portas que abri, e indo até a cozinha para pegar algo para beber antes de subir para o meu quarto.

Eu observo a luz da cozinha acesa, mas não ligo, só quando paro na porta é que percebo que eu não era o único que havia decidido dar um passeio durante a madrugada. Diante de mim, parado na frente da geladeira aberta, eu vejo Edward, ele estava de costas para mim, usando uma camiseta branca velha e fina, revelando seus ombros largos, e uma calça de moletom cinza.

"Oh..." eu murmuro ao vê-lo, e ele se vira em minha direção.

"Ah, é você" ele murmura quando me vê e volta a sua atenção para o interior da geladeira, ele pega uma garrafa de água gelada e caminha até o balcão. Eu me sinto exposto demais em sua presença e tento cobrir a mim mesmo com a toalha.

"Desculpe, eu não quis te assustar. Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, então fui usar a jacuzzi, espero que Carlisle não se..." começo a dizer, mas sou interrompido.

"Eu sei" ele simplesmente diz, enquanto abre a garrafa e a leva à boca.

"O que?"

"Eu sei. Eu vi você na jacuzzi".

"Você viu?" murmuro.

"Ela fica debaixo da janela do meu quarto" ele encolhe os ombros e bebe um gole de água.

"Oh... Eu te acordei? Desculpe, eu..."

"Tudo bem" ele me interrompe de novo. "Eu gosto de te observar" ele diz, e bebe mais um gole. A esse ponto, eu nem estava mais prestando atenção no que ele dizia, estava mais preocupado em observar seu pomo-de-adão subir e descer conforme ele engolia a água, e fuck, aquilo era tão sexy, que eu começo a sentir a inquietação dentro da bermuda.

"Espera, o que você disse?" eu exclamo, voltando minha atenção para a conversa.

"Eu disse que gosto de te observar" ele sorri. "Mas já deve ter notado isso".

Eu fico confuso, Edward estava dizendo que gostava de me observar? Edward Cullen? Meu meio-irmão? O filho do cara que acabou de se casar com a minha mãe? O cara que simplesmente ignorou minha presença nessa casa o dia todo? Ele nem se quer falava comigo ou olhava na minha cara, isso quando ele saia de seu quarto provavelmente obrigado por seu pai para fazer uma social comigo e com minha mãe. Não, ele não gostava de mim, não aprovava o casamento de seu pai com outra mulher, e certamente não concordava com a nossa presença nessa casa, então como ele podia dizer que gostava de me observar? Eu duvido que se quer saiba o meu nome! Ou... bom, no dia que nos conhecemos, ele realmente havia ficado me observando, e eu me lembro de como aquilo me deixou desconfortável, será que ele estava se referindo àquilo?

"Você quer dizer observar tipo... observar?" pergunto franzindo o cenho.

"E tem outras formas de observar uma pessoa?" ele sorri, pousando a garrafa sob o balcão.

"Quero dizer... do tipo espiar?"

Ele respira fundo. "Deixe-me explicar para você, Jasper" oh, ele sabe o meu nome. "Eu gosto de espiar você, tenho certeza que percebeu isso naquela noite, durante o jantar. Eu percebi o quão desconfortável se sente perto de mim, e não é para menos, dá para cortar a tensão sexual entre nós com uma faca" Ele dando uns passos em minha direção. "Você não acha?"

"Eu..." murmuro tentando encontrar palavras para falar, mas ele continuava se aproximando, e eu não conseguia pensar, minha mente estava uma bagunça. Ele estava tão perto agora que eu podia sentir seu cheiro, seu peito estava há poucos centímetros de distancia do meu, e fuck, meu pênis estava crescendo dentro da minha bermuda.

"Você gosta de ser observado?" ele pergunta, finalmente encostando seu peito contra o meu. Ele é de tirar o fôlego.

Eu não sei o que dizer, é como se eu tivesse perdido a capacidade de pensar, e ele está tão próximo de mim que isso confunde toda a minha cabeça. Suas mãos pousam em cada lado do meu quadril, impedindo que eu me mova. Os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço se arrepiam com entusiasmo, e eu estremeço minuciosamente.

Ele me olha fixamente nos meus olhos, aqueles olhos verdes estão em chamas. Eles queimam os meus com uma força incrível, e eu esqueço de respirar. Ele fica lá por um momento, simplesmente olhando para mim mais uma vez, seu belo rosto desprovido de emoção, eu sei que não posso lidar com isso, não consigo lidar com a intensidade de seus olhos, eu tenho que desviar os olhos. Mas, ainda assim, ele olha para mim, inabalável.

"Me responda" sua voz de veludo provoca arrepios por toda a minha espinha.

"Eu não sou..." eu começo a dizer, mas ele me interrompe.

"Gay?" ele diz com um pequeno sorriso, e eu sinto o volume de seu pênis roçando em minha virilha. Ele está excitado, e saber disso me faz ficar excitado também. "Eu discordo". Ele pressiona seu corpo contra o meu, empurrando minhas costas contra a parede, roçando seu membro duro no meu, igualmente duro. Em seguida, ele se inclina, o rosto se aproximando da minha orelha, finalmente desviando o olhar, e sussurra com a voz rouca. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta".

E é tão fucking sexy.

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Eu não posso ouvi-lo, porra." Ele encosta seus quadris em mim, e meus joelhos enfraquecem com a sensação.

"Sim, eu... eu gosto", eu respiro, arfando pesadamente contra seu pescoço, tentando recuperar o fôlego, para me acalmar antes de hiperventilar.

Mas ele roça em mim de novo, movendo sua ereção contra a minha em um movimento circular.

Eu suspiro.

Ele começa a se mover mais rápido, e era como se ele estivesse me fodendo. Nossos membros rijos separados apenas por finas camadas de roupas, e a fricção é tão prazerosa que eu não posso evitar deixar escapar um gemido alta de minha garganta.

"Cale a boca, porra!", ele sussurra. "Alguém pode te ouvir"

Eu engulo em seco, sentindo ele se pressionar contra mim mais uma vez. Seus olhos estão fixos em meus lábios dessa vez, ele aproxima seu rosto do meu, eu posso sentir sua respiração contra a minha, e, lentamente, ele toca seus lábios nos meus. Instintivamente, eu abro a boca, sentindo levemente a textura de seus lábios e esperando desesperadamente pelo beijo, mas ele não acontece.

De repente, Edward não está mais por perto, suas mãos não estão em minha cintura, seu peito não está junto ao meu, seus quadris não estão pressionados contra os meus, sua ereção não está mais roçando contra a minha, e sua boca não está mais com a minha. Eu abro meu olhos, arfando pela sua perda, sentindo um enorme e frio vazio em minha volta enquanto observo ele caminhar de volta para o balcão para pegar sua garrafa de água.

"Boa noite, Jasper" ele diz com um sorriso malicioso e zombeteiro ao mesmo tempo enquanto caminho para fora da cozinha, e tudo o que me resta é observá-lo incrédulo até ele desaparecer.

Eu continuo na cozinha por mais alguns minutos, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Meu corpo ainda está pressionado contra a parede, minha respiração está ofegante, e eu me pergunto se aquilo tudo foi real. É claro que sim, eu ainda posso sentir a textura de seus lábios nos meus, e o volume dentro da minha bermuda molhada só comprova isso, mas não significa que isso explique o que acabou de acontecer.

Eu não consigo dormir naquela noite, minha cabeça estava a mil por hora, eu não conseguia entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Edward havia dado em cima de mim, no meio da cozinha, na casa de seu pai, na nossa casa, com nossos pais dormindo no andar de cima! Como isso poderia ser possível? Mas eu não estava louco, aquilo aconteceu de verdade, e, por mais que eu não me orgulhasse daquilo, eu havia gostado. Fuck, Edward era tão sedutor, tudo nele era atraente, era como se ele tivesse sido projetado para isso. Seus olhos, seus cabelos, seus lábios, seu corpo, sua voz, o jeito que ele sorria, o jeito que ele me olhava, tudo nele me fazia perder a concentração, tudo nele me deixava com as pernas bambas. Mas eu não podia esquecer que ele era praticamente meu irmão, nossos pais haviam se casado não faz nem uma semana, e, o que quer que tenha rolado entre nós essa noite, não poderia se repetir. Nós morávamos juntos, e assim seria pelos próximos anos, e isso acabava com qualquer possibilidade de um romance ou coisa do tipo entre nós.

Eu acordo tarde no dia seguinte, havia passado praticamente a noite toda em claro. Minha mãe está na porta, me chamando para o almoço. Eu me levanto, entro no banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, visto alguma coisa apropriada e desço para o primeiro andar. Dessa vez, nós iríamos comer na sala de jantar, e, dessa vez, Edward já estava lá quando cheguei.

"Bom dia, Jasper!" exclama Alice quando eu me sento à mesa, ao lado da minha mãe, e diante de Edward. Ele ergue os olhos para me encarar. "Seu cabelo está engraçado" ela diz com um risinho.

"Bom dia" eu digo, me servindo do almoço.

"Como foi sua primeira noite aqui? Dormiu bem?" minha mãe pergunta.

"Ahm... sim" eu minto, e não posso evitar de deslizar meus olhos para Edward, ele não está mais me encarando, mas eu posso ver os cantos de sua boca se levantarem em um sorriso disfarçado. Fuck! "Onde está Carlisle?" eu mudo de assunto.

"Ah, ele está trabalhando no consultório" minha mãe diz.

"Papai trabalha muito..." murmura Alice, com uma voz triste.

"Oh, querida, não fica assim, eu posso te levar qualquer dia desses para fazer uma vizita surpresa rápida até o consultório do seu pai, o que acha?"

"Eba! Ele vai ficar feliz!" Alice exclama.

"E vocês dois? Estão animados para o começo das aulas?" ela pergunta, de alguma forma tentando puxar assunto com Edward.

"Não muito" Edward murmura.

"Também não" eu digo, e novamente eu lanço um olhar para Edward. Ele estava me observando.

O almoço não dura muito, logo Edward termina seu prato e volta para o seu refúgio. Minha mãe, Alice e eu continuamos à mesa, mas agora elas conversavam sobre a tal vizita que estavam planejando fazer para Carlisle, e felizmente eu não precisava opinar sobre o assunto. Quando termino, eu também vou para o meu quarto, onde fico ouvindo música e lendo um livro pelas próximas horas.

Eu não tive a chance de conversar com Edward naquela noite, ele continua trancado em seu quarto, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. É melhor assim, pelo menos eu não preciso lidar com todos esses sentimentos por enquanto. Talvez, nunca mais precise, talvez aquilo não vá acontecer de novo, talvez ele só estivesse zoando com a minha cara, talvez, mas a verdade era que, por mais que eu achasse que seria melhor assim, eu não queria que isso acontecesse.


	3. You Want Me

**III. YOU WANT ME**

É de noite e eu estou de volta ao meu quarto, deitado em minha cama, com meus óculos no rosto, lendo O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Edward havia ficado o dia todo trancado em seu quarto, como sempre, e nem durante o jantar ele havia aparecido. Dava para perceber que Carlisle estava incomodado, ele queria que seu filho participasse dessa família tanto quanto o resto de nós, mas eu também não podia culpar Edward, eu também não me sentia confortável quando nos sentávamos à mesa.

Eu olho para o relógio no visor do celular, era pouco mais de onze horas, Alice provavelmente já estava em sua cama, dormindo, e Carlisle e minha mãe também. Eu não estava coseguindo dormir aquela noite novamente, e talvez eu estivesse mentindo se dissesse que era por que amanhã seria o meu primeiro dia na Forks High School, a verdade, era que eu ainda pensava na noite anterior, que agora, mais parecia um sonho esquisito do que realidade.

Eu saio deixo o livro de lado e me levanto, caminhando até a porta. Parando diante do corredor, eu observo a porta fechada do quarto de Edward, ela esteve assim o dia todo. Eu acho que talvez eu esperasse encontrá-la aberta, o que indicaria que Edward estaria no primeiro andar novamente, talvez me esperando para mais um encontro noturno. Eu reviro os olhos e espanto esse pensamento idiota de minha mente, isso era impossível. Eu caminho em direção ao banheiro, lava o meu rosto e me observo no espelho. O que há de errado comigo? Por que eu não consigo tirar Edward da minha cabeça? Nós éramos praticamente irmãos, vivendo na mesma casa. O que minha mãe e Carlisle descobrissem isso? E se eles tivessem um filho? Edward e estaríamos mais próximos de nos tornarmos parentes, e isso seria doentio! Eu tinha que tirar ele da minha cabeça! Afinal, porque ele me deixa desse jeito? Quer dizer, é claro que Edward é bonito, sedutor e intimidante, mas não é como se fosse o único no mundo! Além disso, ele era um rebelde mau educado que só se importava consigo mesmo, por que eu iria gostar de uma pessoa dessas?

Respirando fundo, eu saio do banheiro, decidido em voltar para a minha cama e por um ponto final nisso tudo. Mas aí eu percebo, a porta do quarto de Edward estava aberta agora, e o quarto estava escuro. Ele estava lá embaixo, ele estava na cozinha! Será que ele havia me ouvido no corredor? Será que isso era um convite para que eu me juntasse a ele lá embaixo? Não importa, eu estava decidido a impedir que o que quer que tenha acontecido ontem, acontecesse novamente. Mas então, eu sou surpreendido novamente quando vejo Edward saindo pela porta de seu quarto, ele olhava fixamente para mim como se soubesse que eu estava lá.

Ele coloca o dedo nos lábios, silenciando-me, e faz um movimento para que eu o seguisse.

Um arrepio de excitação percorre minha espinha, e imediatamente eu sinto meu membro, reagir em minhas calças, começando a ficar excitado.

Eu não devia segui-lo, eu havia convencido a mim mesmo que isso era errado, e perigoso, e que eu devia manter distancia dele, o máximo possível. Mas é como se eu estivesse hipnotizado, eu não consigo pensar direito quando estou por perto dele, e de repente eu me vejo caminhando atrás dele, em silencio, até seu quarto.

Uma vez dentro, ele fecha a porta e me empurra contra ela, minhas costas doem um pouco com o choque, mas eu não me importo. Novamente estou preso e imobilizado, com as palmas de suas mãos encostadas na porta, uma em cada lado da minha cabeça. O quarto está escuro, não posso ver muito, mas percebo que ele sorri para mim, um sorriso divertido, enquanto me observa. Ele está sem camisa, apenas com um shorts de dormir, um tecido leve e fino, bastante revelador. Ele se inclina em minha direção, seu torso nu tocando no meu, seus ombros são tão largos e sua pele é tão clara que mas vez querer tocá-lo.

Eu gemo.

O sorriso em seu rosto cresce cada vez mais.

"Noisy, não é?" diz ele. Eu fecho meus olhos, mordendo o lábio, a fim de manter a calma. É incrivelmente difícil. "Ei, olhe para mim", ele ordena.

Meus olhos se abrem imediatamente.

Ele parou de sorrir agora, com o rosto mais uma vez inexpressivo.

"Você tem medo de mim, não é?"

Eu não respondo.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim".

"Por que você acha isso?" Eu pergunto, quase que imediatamente, minha voz saindo rouca.

"Ah, então você tem uma língua." Ele sorri. "Mas, novamente, eu já sabia disso." Seus olhos descem para a minha boca por um momento, e eu sinto meu rosto aquecer com o calor de um blush. Ele me olha nos olhos novamente, seu olhar verde surpreendente e intenso como sempre. "Eu sei que você tem medo de mim, e sei que você me deseja" Ele sorri presunçosamente, e empurra seus quadris em mim, realizando movimentos circulares, e eu me sinto quase tonto com a sensação, meus rolam para trás. Seu pênis está rijo contra o meu. "Você quer me foder. Você não, Whitlock?"

Eu permaneço em silêncio. Qualquer som que saísse da minha boca seria um gemido.

Ele investe contra mim bruscamente. "Responda-me."

Eu suspiro. "Sim!"

"Exatamente. E a verdade é, eu quero foder você também." Ele tira a mão da porta e toca meu rosto, acariciando-o com o polegar. "Há algo em você, Whitlock, algo tão fucking atraente." Ele esfrega o polegar em meus lábios. "Talvez seja a maneira como seus lábios estão tão carnudos e vermelhos", ele murmura, traçando ao redor da minha boca com o polegar. Ele roça seus quadris em mim vigorosamente. "Talvez seja o tamanho do seu delicioso pau" Seus dedos deslizam sobre minhas bochechas, ao longo da minha mandíbula, sobre minhas sobrancelhas, e meus olhos. "Talvez seja seu rosto inocente, de bom garoto" Ele puxa para trás uma mecha de cabelo que cai sobre a minha testa, e depois mantém a mão no meu cabelo, segurando um tufo, fechando seu punho contra meu coro cabeludo, a dor é prazerosa. "Olhe para mim." Abro os olhos, e seu rosto está tão perto do meu que nossos lábios quase se tocam. "Ou talvez sejam seus olhos..."

Com isso, ele pressiona sua boca contra a minha, seus lábios macios, cheios movendo languidamente sobre os meus, forçando sua língua em minha boca. Meu corpo traidor reage instantaneamente e eu o puxei para perto. Meu Deus, ele beija muito bem. Edward toma meu lábio inferior entre os seus, e o suga vagarosamente, puxando-o ligeiramente com os dentes.

Eu nunca havia sido beijado desse jeito antes. Não que eu houvesse beijado muitos caras, eu ninguém nunca tinha nunca me fez sentir do jeito que ele me faz, enquanto seus lábios se movem sem pressa, mas com intensidade. É glorioso.

Abro os olhos por um instante, a fim de observar seu rosto quando ele me beija, para enraizar a memória no fundo do meu cérebro. Eu nunca quero nunca esquecer este momento. Mas eu me surpreendo ao encontrar seus olhos verdes olhando de volta para mim, brilhando sob o sua pálpebra entreaberta.

Eu gemo.

Ele continua, me beijando no mesmo ritmo lento, o punho ainda apertando meus cabelos. Há quase um sentimento de necessidade por trás do beijo, o desejo concentrado derramando em cada movimento persistente de sua boca.

É alucinante.

Eu quero mais.

Eu empurro meus quadris nos dele, agarrando suas coxas e puxando-o para mim no processo. Ele imediatamente acelera seus movimentos em minha boca, investindo contra mim incansavelmente enquanto isso. Sua língua sai e ligeiramente toca meus lábios, uma vez, duas, três vezes.

"Mmmmm ..." Eu gemo em sua boca.

Ele roça seu pau em mim ainda mais violentamente, a minha bunda batendo na porta ruidosamente, mais ... e mais ... e mais ... e mais.

De repente, ele puxa seu shorts de pijama para baixo, revelando seu membro, eu não posso vê-lo por causa do escuro, mas eu o sinto contra a minha perna. Edward pega minha mão e a leva até o seu pênis. Sem pensar, eu envolvo meus dedos ao seu redor, sentindo-o. Edward era grande, eu conseguia sentir suas veias pulsando em meus dedos conforme eu começava a mover minha mãe para frente e para trás, masturbando-o. A sensação de ter minha mão fria em seu membro parece agradar Edward, e ele começa a gemer, sua testa colada na minha, sua boca a centímetros de distancia da minha, eu sinto sua respiração ofegante quente em meu rosto, e ele geme, até chegar ao orgasmo. Eu sinto seu sêmen jorrar em minha mão, enquanto ele move seus quadris para frente e para trás, sem parar de gemer.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado até que Edward recuperasse seu fôlego e energia, ele ainda estava próximo de mim, e meu membro ainda estava excitado, desconfortavelmente apertado dentro das minhas calças quando ele se afasta.

"Você deveria voltar para o seu quarto" ele diz.

Eu franzo o cenho em confusão. "What?"

"Feche a porta quando sair" diz ele insensivelmente , alcançando o controle remoto da sua TV e a TV liga.

A fraca iluminação da TV atua como um choque de realidade para mim, e começo a sentir raiva. Estou fervendo enquanto meus olhos estreitam para ele, e minha mandíbula está tensa de irritação.

"Você... você me usou!" eu exclamo.

Ele encolhe os ombros . "Eu estava com tesão, o que poderia fazer?"

Eu sentia vontade de partir para cima dele e acertar um soco em seu rosto perfeito, mas eu não podia, eu não podia ficar se quer mais um instante junto dele. Sinto-me doente, quebrado, com nojo, usados e sem valor. Eu sufoco o soluço que está tentando escapar da minha garganta.

"Foda-se", eu digo , derrotado, antes de me virar e abrir a porta.

Eu demoro para dormir naquela noite também, ainda estava me sentindo como um lixo e não conseguia parar de chorar. Eu sabia que eu não deveria ter entrado naquele quarto com Edward, mas não imaginava que isso iria acontecer. Droga, eu queria vomitar, queria sumir daquela casa, nunca mais queria ver Edward na minha frente, mas só de pensar que teríamos aula juntos no dia seguinte, isso me deixa ainda mais enojado.

Quando meu despertador toca de manhã, me acordando, sinto-me como se um caminhão de lixo tivesse passado por cima de mim. Demoro para levantar, e, quando saio do quarto, simplesmente desejo que Edward não esteja por perto. Por sorte ele não estava. Rapidamente eu caminho até o banheiro, trancando a porta. Eu observo meu rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos. Fuck, isso era decididamente o jeito como eu queria aparecer no meu primeiro dia de aula.

Depois de tomar um banho, eu desço para a cozinha, novamente desejando que Edward não esteja lá, mas me deparo com minha mãe, sentada à mesa, com um jornal na mão e uma xícara de café.

"Oh, olá filho! Como está?"

"Bem" eu minto. "Por que está acordada?"

"Queria te desejar boa sorte no seu primeiro dia de aula" ela diz com um sorriso, e então fica séria. "Você está bem?"

Urgh, eu achei que o banho iria ajudar a lavar a vergonha e humilhação do meu rosto, mas aparentemente estava errado.

"Acho que estou pegando uma gripe"Minto novamente. "O clima em Forks é sempre tão frio"

"Nem me diga, filho, eu também não sou muito fã de neve, mas se quiser, tenho uma aspirina"

"Eu estou bem, mãe" minto de novo.

"Tudo bem, mas se piorar, pode me chamar"

"Mãe, eu não tenho mais doze anos..." digo revirando os olhos.

"Ok, me desculpe, esqueci que hoje é o seu primeiro dia do sophomore year!" ela diz, brincando. E então vejo ela olhar para algo acima de meu ombro. "Edward, bom dia. Eu preparei o café da manhã de vocês".

Fuck, Edward está atrás de mim? Eu posso ouvir seus passos, mas não quero me virar para não ver seu rosto.

"Não estou com fome" murmuro, me virando rapidamente para voltar para o meu quarto, mas me deparo com Edward bem diante de mim, seus olhos me observando, sua expressão séria, sem emoção alguma.

"Morning" ele murmura enquanto coça os olhos, ele está vestindo apenas aquele shorts de ontem, mas eu me recuso a olhar.

"Morning" eu digo, passando por ele e correndo até as escadas.

Eu não demoro muito para me vestir e me arrumar, quando desço as escadas, minha mãe está lá para me desejar boa sorte novamente, mas felizmente Edward não. Eu me despeço dela, pego minha mochila, e saio da casa, andando pela estrada enlameada. De lá, eu andaria até a cidade e depois para a escola, o que seria um longo e úmido caminho, mas me ajudaria a conhecer melhor Forks.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois de ter deixado a casa, eu ouço o barulho de um motor rugindo atrás de mim, pouco antes de um carro parar bruscamente ao meu lado. Eu ouço a janela descer e música do radio ser desligada.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Perguntou a voz de Edward, completamente perplexo.

"Andando a pé para a escola," eu disse, friamente sem olhar para ele.

"Por quê?"

"Bem, de que outra forma eu faria para chegar lá?"

"Dirigindo", disse ele como se eu fosse estúpido.

"Eu não tenho um carro." Foi quando eu decidi dar uma olhada no seu. Um volvo prateado reluzente, claro.

"Sério?" Edward pareceu surpreso, como se todos os nossos papais distribuíssem carros aos seus filhos.

"Não."

A porta do lado do passageiro se abre. "Entre!" o convite era quase como uma ordem, e eu me pergunto o que faria ele pensar que eu ia entrar em seu carro depois do que houve na noite anterior.

"Não" digo, sem parar de andar.

"Jasper, você quer mesmo andar até a escola desse jeito?" ele pergunta, e eu não respondo. "Se não entrar vou dizer a Carlisle que está indo a pé para a escola todos os dias e ele vai querer lhe comprar um carro" eu olho para ele. Como se atreve? Ainda por cima estava me chantageando. Eu penso em chutar a lanterna de seu carro, mas percebo que Carlisle seria mesmo capaz de fazer algo do tipo, e eu realmente não queria que ele me comprasse um carro, então entro no de Edward, sem dizer uma palavra, e assim permanecemos pelo resto do caminho até Forks.


End file.
